


Communication

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt talk about new things before they try them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for Intercrural/Interfemoral at the Klaine_Games Scavenger Hunt.

They'd made it a habit, talking. Most of the time, it was simple. A gasp or a shudder would elicit a question, _the_ question, "how far tonight?" Will it be farther than last weekend? The same?

But every once in awhile, they'd make it the whole date. Blaine would stop by after his last performance, since he was working days. Kurt would bring him home, and they'd talk while Kurt prepared dinner or did laundry or wrote another song for "Pip, Pip, Hooray!"

Today, though, they were in Kurt's room with the door just barely cracked. Blaine sat at his vanity, and Kurt sat on the bed. They'd been silent for a long time.

Finally, Kurt said, "I like what we do."

Blaine kept the relief out of his voice and said, "So do I."

"I think I want more."

This time Blaine grinned when he said, "So do I. Definitely."

Kurt met his eyes with a not too shy smile. "The thing is…"

The silence lasted long enough that Blaine was about to prompt him when Kurt started up again. "I'm not ready to suck you."

"Okay. Have you thought about my sucking you?"

Kurt's deep blush and breathy smile answered the question. He said, "I like the way you feel, and how you look, and… I really like the scent of sex after we come."

Blaine's voice deepened, roughened. "So do I. You have no idea how much."

"So soon. I think I'll be ready to, er, taste you, soon."

Blaine nodded. "We could try it the other way first. I'd really like that."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to take until I'm ready to give."

"It wouldn't feel like that to me, but I understand."

The silence between them fell again, but it was easy.

Blaine said, "For right now then, hand jobs, maybe a little nudity?"

"I know I'm really not ready for more than sucking yet -- and I still don't like pornography -- but I like some of the things I've found to read."

Blaine smiled. "You'll have to share those with me."

Kurt nodded. "There's one thing I think I'm ready to share with you now. We could lie close and thrust between our thighs. I mean, not at the same time, but you could slide between mine and then I could…" His breath was coming shallowly, but he hadn't dropped Blaine's eyes.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, stiff in his jeans. "I think I want you between my legs first. I mean, that sounds really, really hot."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "I've been wondering how to suggest it to you for a couple of weeks." His voice was low and breathy. "There just didn't seem to be a right moment."

"When? When will we have time? Because I'm about to come in my pants just thinking about it."

"Well, Dad and Carole are going up to Cleveland to visit an old friend straight from Dad closing the garage. And I may have bribed Finn to stay out 'til midnight, so…"

Blaine got up and shut the door. "I'm glad we talk about these things," he said as he toed off his shoes.

Kurt already had his shirt off, his hand hovering over the fly of his pants. "I want to see you first."

Blaine shucked his t-shirt and socks quickly and hissed as lowering his zipper freed his cock. The look on Kurt's face, the low noise in the back of his throat as he saw Blaine naked nearly made him come. He reached between his legs and tugged on his balls hard enough to hold himself back.

Kurt grinned and slid his zipper down slowly, teasing Blaine. "I bought lube. It's in the drawer."

Blaine opened the drawer and popped the cap on the tube. "Just smear it between my thighs?"

Kurt nodded, watching him closely. "Now, come here." He took Blaine's still wet hand and put it on his cock.

Blaine stretched out beside him, and gently tugged Kurt forward laying his dick on one of Blaine's lubed thighs. He closed his legs, and Kurt groaned with pleasure.

"Tighter," he said and moaned when Blaine complied. His hands clasped Blaine by the shoulders and pulled him closer until their chests brushed. He could feel Blaine holding himself taut, so he rubbed the muscles down his spine until Blaine relaxed a bit.

"Thrust. I want to feel you come."

"What about you? I can feel you against my stomach. Is that all right?"

"A little lube might be nice."

Kurt grabbed it from behind Blaine causing them both to laugh. He squeezed a dollop into his palm and smoothed it up Blaine's cock before settling them both closer together. "I didn't know it would be so messy."

Blaine thrust his hips forward a little to the friction between their bodies and then, suddenly Kurt was snapping his hips forward, feeling Blaine's balls on top of his cock, locking eyes with his boyfriend and rutting primally between his tight thighs. He could feel the twitch of Blaine's erection and knew they were both close. He palmed and kneaded Blaine's ass, just barely dipping a finger into the sweet curve where the split began. Blaine shook and captured his mouth in a messy, needy kiss as the warmth spurted between them.

Two more sharp thrusts and Kurt's orgasm overtook him as he bit Blaine's shoulder hard to muffle his screaming pleasure.

They petted each other down, exchanging slow wet kisses.

"We need to shower," Kurt whispered.

"Mmm-hmm. Let me find my brain, first. It has to be here somewhere."

Kurt giggled against his chest. "Sorry about the bite."

"Don't be. I like it."

Kurt pulled back to look him in the eye. "You do, don't you?" He rested back and Blaine snuggled against him. "Is it all right that this is as far as I can go right now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine traced a lazy pattern on his torso. "This is perfect."


End file.
